Veronica et Archie à travers Riverdale
by OnlyU4Me
Summary: Plusieurs petits textes sur mon ship favori de la série Riverdale (The CW). Je ne détiens en aucun cas les personnages et l'univers de cette merveilleuse série et les idées sont entièrement personnelles. J'écris pour mon plaisir et j'espère aussi le votre. #enjoythereading
1. A family ? Maybe one day

**\- A family ? Maybe one day ... -**

Quand je me réveille ce matin, je jette un œil à nos positions. Je suis allongé sur le dos et Veronica est sur le côté. Sa tête repose sur mon épaule et ses petites mains tiennent fermement mon bras, comme si elle avait peur que je m'enfuie. Le drap remonté sur nos corps couvre à peine notre nudité et nos cheveux en bataille ainsi que nos corps luisants indiquent clairement que nous n'avons pas seulement dormi cette nuit. Cependant, ce qui me heurte sur le coup c'est cette impression de sérénité qui émane de Veronica : tandis qu'elle dort, son souffle se fait léger et un délicat sourire est dessiné sur ses lèvres. Elle parait si paisible et je prends plaisir à l'observer ainsi tant nos journées sont habituellement rythmées par le stress. Nos examens de fin d'année approchent à grands pas et les investissements de Veronica dans La Bonne Nuit et chez Pop's n'ont pas les résultats escomptés, si bien qu'elle a du mal à joindre les deux bouts et qu'elle devra prendre une décision radicale si on ne trouve pas une solution très rapidement.

Veronica bouge légèrement à mes côtés, ce qui me ramène au moment présent. Je relève la tête pour aller embrasser le haut de son front puis j'essaie de me lever sans la réveiller. Par miracle, j'arrive à m'extraire du lit sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. J'enfile rapidement un caleçon et un short avant de descendre les escaliers en direction de la cuisine. Papa ne doit pas être encore levé et le silence règne dans le salon. Silence de courte durée puisque Vegas, notre chien, m'aperçoit et vient aussitôt me faire des fêtes. Je lui fais quelques caresses puis le laisse sortir par la porte de derrière, celle qui donne sur le jardin, avant qu'il ne réveille Veronica et papa.

De retour dans la cuisine, je prépare du café pour tout le monde et dispose sur un plateau le nécessaire pour un petit-déjeuner pour deux, je mets quelques pancakes faits maison dans une assiette, sans oublier la bouteille de sirop d'érable. Lorsque le café finit de couler, j'en verse deux tasses que je pose avec le reste sur le plateau. Dans l'une d'elle je rajoute du lait et un peu de sucre pour Veronica. Alors que je m'apprête à rejoindre les escaliers, je croise mon père qui vient de se réveiller.

\- **Bonjour fils !** me dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

\- **Salut 'pa !** lui répond-je avec le même grand sourire.

\- **Courte nuit, j'imagine !**

\- **Pardon ?! Comment ...**

\- **Je t'en prie fiston, tu sembles oublier que j'ai été jeune ... Et puis je vous ai ... entendu. Mais ça ne fait rien, du moment que vous vous protégez ! Vous faites bien attention hein ?** me demande-t-il, l'air soucieux. **Je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour être grand-père !** rajoute-t-il avec une pointe d'humour.

\- **Cette discussion est beaucoup trop bizarre ! Je monte avant que le café ne refroidisse** **... **

Je mets fin à cette conversation trop intime et bizarre entre un père et son fils. Nous échangeons un dernier sourire puis je grimpe les marches de l'escalier deux à deux. J'ai le meilleur père au monde, même si je n'ai pas toujours été le meilleur fils pour lui rendre la pareille. Mais tout a changé quand j'ai rencontré Veronica, elle m'a recadré, remis sur le droit chemin : plus de mensonges, plus de cachoteries.

Lorsque je passe la porte de ma chambre, Veronica est en train de se rhabiller, assise sur le bord du lit, elle relève la tête avec un grand sourire en m'entendant arriver.

\- **Je t'ai réveillé ?** lui demandé-je, soucieux, tout en m'approchant du lit.

\- **Ton absence plutôt ...** me répond-elle avec un clin d'œil en se levant.

Je pose le plateau sur la table de chevet à côté de nous et embrasse rapidement Veronica en guise de bonjour. Je lui tends ensuite sa tasse et nous nous asseyons tranquillement sur mon lit.

\- **Je te l'ai préparé comme tu l'aimes : « moitié café bien chaud, moitié lait bien froid et une cuillère de sucre » !** lui dit-je en citant expressément ses mots, ce qui la fait sourire.

\- **Tu es LE meilleur petit-ami du monde Archie Andrews !** me répond-elle en insistant sur le « le ». **Je t'aime encore plus chaque jour Archickins ! Enfin, si c'est possible ...** ajoute-t-elle avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

\- **Je t'aime aussi Ronnie !** lui dis-je après qu'on se soit séparé.

Je rapproche la table de chevet en la faisant traîner sur le sol, ce qui fait un bruit insoutenable qui ne semble cependant pas déranger Veronica puisqu'elle me sourit lorsque je m'excuse. Nous prenons notre petit-déjeuner dans le calme et pour ma part, je repense à la soirée de la veille. Le fait que Veronica ait débarqué sans prévenir après une énième dispute avec ses parents m'a d'abord surpris mais j'étais tellement heureux qu'elle se réfugie auprès de moi dans ces moments-là que je n'ai pas posé plus de questions. Il y a eu ensuite ce moment où, dans la précipitation et sous consentement mutuel, nous avons fait l'amour sans nous protéger. J'espère au fond de moi, que ce que nous avons fait hier soir n'aura aucune conséquence. Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet, je ne sais même pas si elle a envie d'en parler. Elle me regarde en prenant une bouchée de son pancake et je lui souris, essayant de lui cacher à quel point mon cerveau est en ébullition. Il est bien évident que nous sommes trop jeunes pour ne serait-ce que penser à avoir des enfants, mais je dois avouer que, plus notre relation avance, plus j'aime l'idée de fonder un jour une famille avec Veronica ... NOTRE famille. La douce voix de ma petite-amie me tire de mes pensées. Lorsque je tourne la tête vers elle, je vois son sourire puis son regard fuit vers un point se trouvant derrière moi.

\- **Archickins ... On t'a appelé au moins quinze fois mais tu ne semblais pas nous entendre ...** m'informe-t-elle en alternant les regards entre moi et le point derrière moi.

\- **On ? Nous ? De qui tu parles ?** lui demandé-je, surpris.

Un raclement de gorge se fait entendre dans mon dos et je me retourne en sursautant. Je découvre alors mon père, adossé contre le chambranle de la porte de ma chambre. Il se tient droit, les bras croisés contre son torse. Je ne dirais pas qu'il est énervé parce qu'il nous sourit, je pense qu'il s'impatiente.

\- **Pardon papa, je ne savais pas que tu étais là ...** m'excusé-je.

\- **Ce n'est pas grave fils ! Tu avais l'air bien loin dans tes pensées ... Quelque chose te tracasse ?** me demande-t-il avec un sourire sincère.

\- **Je pensais juste aux examens qui approchent ...** lui mens-je en fuyant son regard, tant j'ai l'impression que mes yeux me trahiraient.

\- **Je voulais seulement te prévenir que j'allais faire une course ...** m'informe-t-il. **Ne m'attends pas, je vais m'arrêter au chantier sur le chemin du retour !** ajoute-t-il avant de passer la porte en souriant.

Je me retrouve de nouveau seul avec Veronica, elle n'a pas cessé de me regarder depuis que j'ai menti à mon père. Il est évident qu'elle sait le sujet de mes pensées puisqu'elle le partage sûrement. Elle pose sa petite main sur mon genou et me sourit tendrement.

\- **Tu veux en parler Arch' ?** me demande-t-elle doucement.

\- **Parler de quoi Ronnie ?** lui réponds-je, feignant de ne pas savoir où elle veut en venir.

\- **Arrête Archie ... Je sais ce qui se passe dans ta jolie petite tête en ce moment !** me dit-elle en accompagnant ses paroles de gestes désignant le haut de mon crâne. **Tu cogites par rapport à hier soir ...**

\- **Ecoute Ronnie, je suis ...**

\- **Archie ! Je suis autant responsable que toi de ce qui est arrivé hier soir ...** me coupe-t-elle. **J'espère juste qu'il n'y aura pas de conséquences ...**

\- **Et s'il y a des conséquences ? Je pense surtout à celles qui arrivent en général neuf mois après ...** lui demandé-je en me grattant le derrière de l'oreille, trahissant ainsi ma nervosité.

\- **Si tu parles d'un bébé, ne t'en fais pas ! Je vais aller en pharmacie demander une pilule du lendemain ... A moins que ...** elle s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase et me regarde en souriant timidement.

\- **A moins que quoi Ronnie ?** lui demandé-je.

\- **Ecoute, ça fait maintenant trois ans qu'on est ensemble ! Et, c'est peut-être niais dit ainsi, mais je sais que tu es l'homme de ma vie ! Tu es mon âme-sœur et j'espère qu'un jour j'aurais l'honneur de fonder une famille avec toi ! Et si ce jour devait arriver dans neuf mois, alors qu'il en soit ainsi, je ferais plus d'heure chez Pop's et tu travailleras pour ton père ! Tu pourras même continuer à composer tes textes ... Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que si tu es d'accord, on peut tenter l'expérience et voir où le destin veut nous mener !** déblatère-t-elle pendant que je la regarde, positivement surpris par sa déclaration.

Je ne peux qu'être choqué lorsque j'entends que je suis l'homme de sa vie et son âme-sœur car je ressens la même chose pour elle. Depuis le premier jour, depuis la première fois où j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle, chez Pop's la veille de la rentrée de seconde. En fait, ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est qu'elle a réussi à poser des mots sur mes pensées de ce matin. J'attrape sa main pour la serrer dans la mienne et la regarde longuement, peut-être trop car soudainement, son regard devient triste et elle baisse la tête. Je crois même apercevoir une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Lorsqu'elle relève le regard vers moi, ses yeux sont en effet plein de larmes qui n'attendent que de dévaler ses joues. Je me contente d'essuyer l'une d'elles délicatement et je plonge mon regard dans celui de Ronnie.

\- **J'ai compris Archie ... ce n'est pas réciproque ou alors c'est bien trop tôt ... Moi qui pensais être prête, je me suis plantée ...** dit-elle, si doucement que je dois tendre l'oreille pour comprendre.

\- **Non, tu n'as pas compris Ronnie ... Qu'est-ce que je peux être con parfois ! Te faire douter, toi, sur ta capacité à devenir une excellente mère alors que tu es, de loin, la fille la plus forte, la plus attentionnée et la plus généreuse qui m'est été donné de rencontrer ... à croire que c'est moi qui ne suis pas prêt et qui ne le serait jamais !** lui réponds-je, je scrute ses réactions et le sourire qui se dessine sur ses lèvres me donne aussi envie de sourire. **Ce que tu as pris pour un refus n'était en fait que de la surprise ... Ta déclaration m'a surpris : tu as su transformer en mots toutes mes pensées depuis hier soir ! Je t'aime Ronnie et je veux, moi aussi, fonder une famille avec toi ! Que ce soit dans neuf mois ou dans quatre ans, peu importe ... Je ne vois pas ma vie sans ta présence à mes côtés et j'imagine parfaitement nos enfants jouer avec Vegas qui sera beaucoup trop vieux pour courir !** finis-je en rigolant.

Elle éclate de rire et je crois qu'elle s'est imaginé la scène pendant que je la décrivais. Nous reprenons notre sérieux rapidement et nous restons un instant à nous regarder dans les yeux. Le silence qui envahit ma chambre à ce moment n'est pas gênant, loin de là, il est plutôt apaisant. Après un regard entendu, nous nous rapprochons lentement l'un de l'autre puis nous nous embrassons, tendrement. Je l'aime, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, mais j'ai été maladroit et je l'ai fait douter alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison : je souhaite moi aussi me laisser porter par le destin, à ses côtés. Je mets fin à notre baiser et reprend ma respiration avant de chercher les bons mots, pour ne pas commettre de maladresse une nouvelle fois.

\- **Tu as dit que tu voulais « tenter l'expérience » et « voir où le destin veut nous mener » ? **lui demandé-je en reprenant ses propres mots, elle acquiesce en souriant et je poursuis. **J'en ai très envie moi aussi, surtout à tes côtés. Ronnie, tu es de loin LA meilleure petite-amie du MONDE et tu es aussi la femme de ma vie ! Certains diront que nous sommes trop jeunes et ils auront sûrement raison ... mais je t'aime et je sais que nous pourrons être de bons parents, ça me suffit personnellement.**

Juste après la fin de ma phrase, Veronica se jette sur moi, me faisant basculer sur le lit et m'embrasse passionnément. Je réponds rapidement et amplifie le baiser en pressant son corps contre le mien. Je retourne nos positions et me retrouve au-dessus d'elle, sans rompre une seconde le contact entre nos lèvres. Rapidement, nos vêtements finissent éparpillés sur le sol de ma chambre et, comme la veille, nous faisons l'amour sans préservatifs. Quitte à « tenter l'expérience » autant augmenter nos chances que ça marche.

Trois semaines après cet évènement, je reçois un SMS de Veronica qui me demande si elle peut passer me voir chez moi, sans me donner davantage de détails. J'accepte bien évidemment même si l'appréhension me gagne de plus en plus : je ne sais même pas si elle a déjà fait un test ou alors elle va m'annoncer le résultat. Et si c'est positif mais qu'elle a changé d'avis ? Non, je ne dois pas penser ainsi. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et je me précipite dans les escaliers.

\- **C'est bon 'pa, je m'en occupe !** lui crié-je en descendant les marches en courant.

Je n'entends aucune réponse de sa part tant je suis focalisé sur ce qui va, ou non, se passer. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, je comprends immédiatement que ça n'a pas marché. J'essaie de lui sourire même si le cœur n'y est pas, mais ça a plus pour effet qu'une larme solitaire roule le long de sa joue. Les seuls mots qu'elle parvient à prononcer sont presque inaudibles mais je les comprends.

\- **Je suis désolée ...** me dit-elle.

Je prends sa main et la tire vers moi pour la serrer dans mes bras. Sa tête repose sur mon torse et aux spasmes qui parcourent son corps, je suis capable de dire qu'elle laisse enfin aller son chagrin. Quant à moi, je ne peux également retenir mes larmes qui viennent dévaler mes joues. Je lui caresse les cheveux en lui murmurant que ça va aller mais au fond je n'y crois moi-même pas vraiment. Ce résultat : « NEGATIF » coupe court à tous nos rêves et à toutes nos envies d'enfant à Ronnie et à moi. Mais ce n'est que partie remise car une famille avec elle, je suis maintenant sûr d'en vouloir une un jour.


	2. You can't go there !

**\- You can't go there ! -**

Ce matin, je me réveille avec une drôle de sensation. Est-ce dû au fait que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de mon petit-ami depuis quelques jours ? Ou alors, parce que cette semaine a été assez laborieuse ? Toutes réflexions faites, ça doit probablement être un mélange de tout.

Je suis extrêmement fatiguée, je n'ai pas dormi depuis des jours, je passe mes nuits à scruter mon téléphone en attendant de voir son nom s'afficher sur l'écran. Archie Andrews est mon petit-ami depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Nous nous sommes rencontrés la veille de ma rentrée à Riverdale High, mais comme un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul, c'est également cet établissement scolaire qui est la cause de son départ.

Il y a eu un grand nombre de drames étroitement liés à ce lycée. Et le dernier, qui remonte à maintenant un mois, a forcé la bande d'amis que nous sommes à quitter Riverdale pour poursuivre l'enquête vers son lieu d'origine, Greendale. C'est ici que Miss Grundy a été tuée et c'est donc ici que nous - Archie, Betty, Jughead et moi-même - nous sommes rendu pour tenter d'éclaircir ce mystère.

Seulement, rien ne s'est passé comme prévu lorsque, arrivés devant le domicile - ou devrais-je dire la scène de crime - de Miss Grundy, nous nous sommes retrouvés nez-à-nez avec le meurtrier présumé de notre professeure de musique. C'en est suivi une course-poursuite dont tout le monde, par miracle, s'en est sorti indemne, excepté Archie pour qui la fuite est devenue une question de vie ou de mort à présent. Après cet évènement, nous avons vécus cachés pendant une semaine dans une sorte de chalet abandonné et reculé de la civilisation, où nous espérions échapper à notre traqueur.

Flashback

Alors que Betty et Jughead ont trouvé refuge dans une des chambres pour se reposer, je rejoints Archie, qui se tient debout devant la cheminée, il semble perdu dans ses pensées. Je m'approche à pas de velours, me plaçant dans son dos et entourant sa taille de mes bras. Il pose ses mains sur les miennes tandis que je cale ma tête contre ses omoplates.

-** Tout va bien Archickins ? **lui demandé-je tendrement.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, je relâche mon emprise autour de son corps et me déplace pour me retrouver ainsi face à lui. Son visage est déformé par l'angoisse perpétuelle que lui inflige cette fuite. Je pose une main sur sa joue et il verse une larme unique qui vient s'échouer sur mon pouce, cependant je ne le bouge pas. Au lieu de ça, je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Rapidement, comme je l'imaginais, il amplifie le baiser, s'y accrochant pour s'évader de notre réalité actuelle.

Je ferme les yeux pour savourer ce moment car je sais que dès les premiers rayons du soleil, nous devrons reprendre notre course. Je sens ses mains se poser sur mes hanches puis descendre le long de mes cuisses et avant que je ne réalise, je me retrouve soulevée par ses bras forts. Il nous déplace avant de m'allonger délicatement sur le sofa au milieu du salon. J'étouffe un cri de surprise quand mon corps entre en contact avec les coussins qui s'y trouvent. Nous ne devons pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Jughead et Betty qui dorment à l'étage, ce serait plutôt gênant qu'ils nous trouvent dans cette position. Je ne peux cependant m'empêcher de gémir lorsque les lèvres d'Archie se pose dans mon cou et je sais qu'il se retient de faire de même lorsque je passe mes doigts sur ses abdominaux au travers de son tee-shirt.

Avec les derniers évènements, nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps à deux alors c'est un peu comme si nous redécouvrions chacun le corps de l'autre, même si je dois avouer qu'Archie se souvient très bien de chacun des points sensibles de mon corps.

Après avoir jeté au sol les coussins du canapé, trop encombrants, nous retirons chacun notre haut sous le regard attentif de l'autre. Puis nos bouches se retrouvent avant de se séparer à nouveau. A tâtons, mes mains trouvent la boucle de la ceinture de son jean et s'affairent à l'ouvrir tandis que ses mains font glisser les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge avant que ses lèvres ne viennent embrasser chacune de mes épaules et qu'elles finissent par descendre le long de ma poitrine, m'arrachant des gémissements à chaque fois que ses lèvres entrent en contact avec ma peau nue. Il relève son visage vers le mien et m'embrasse tendrement tandis que je me redresse pour qu'il puisse atteindre l'attache de mon soutien-gorge et ainsi la défaire. Il reprend ensuite sa descente tout en ôtant le dernier bout de tissu qui le sépare de ma poitrine. Mes gémissements deviennent rapidement incontrôlables lorsqu'il descend encore plus bas, parsemant maintenant mon ventre de doux baisers et de tendres caresses. En peu de temps, il me débarrasse de mon jean et fait la même chose avec le sien. Avec mes mains dans ses cheveux, qui sont maintenant en bataille, je le force à remonter son visage vers moi et l'embrasse passionnément.

\- **J'ai ... besoin ... de ... toi !** dis-je en tentant d'étouffer mes gémissements dans notre baiser.

J'obtiens comme unique réponse de sa part, un râle de plaisir. Rapidement, il n'y a plus aucune barrière entre nos deux corps, seulement celle du préservatif qu'Archie prend soin d'enfiler avant de se replacer au-dessus de moi. Tout en m'observant amoureusement, il me fait sienne d'abord doucement puis, après un échange de regards consentis, ses mouvements deviennent plus rapides et surtout plus passionnés. Ses lèvres alternent entre les miennes et mon cou, où je le soupçonne d'avoir laissé sa « trace ». Avec ça, c'est sûr, je vais avoir droit aux plaisanteries de la part de mes deux meilleurs amis dès demain matin. Je mets rapidement l'idée de côté dans ma tête pour pouvoir profiter de mon petit-ami. J'ai les jambes qui tremblent et le cœur qui palpite, si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où, aussi bien Archie que moi, avons étouffé nos cris et nos gémissements contre les lèvres de l'autre. Nos mains jointes, nos doigts entrelacés et nos lèvres scellées, nous atteignons l'orgasme en même temps.

\- **Je t'aime Ronnie !** me dit-il alors que je tente de reprendre mes esprits.

Je suis surprise par sa révélation mais je ne lui montre pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que ce n'est pas réciproque, car c'est tout le contraire : ce sont des sentiments que j'ai toujours partagés avec lui, depuis la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés et ils n'ont fait que se développer au fur et à mesure que nous avons appris à nous connaître. Je l'aime, tellement qu'aujourd'hui, face au danger qu'il court, je suis complètement terrifiée par le risque de le perdre. Je relève mon regard vers lui et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser délicat.

\- **Je t'aime aussi Archickins !** lui réponds-je en le regardant dans les yeux. **Si tu savais comme j'aimerais que tout ça ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'on se réveille dans ton lit, comme des lycéens ordinaires, qui n'auraient qu'à se soucier de leur popularité ou de leurs résultats scolaires ... **

Je baisse la tête, gênée par ma propre parole - si quelqu'un doit ressentir ceci, c'est bien lui -, et laisse échapper une larme solitaire qu'Archie s'empresse d'essuyer avec son pouce. Il soulève mon menton du bout des doigts et je l'observe chercher ses mots.

\- **Ronnie, ça va aller, on va s'en sortir ...** tente-t-il de me rassurer. **Je vais m'en sortir et quand tout sera fini, on ira tous chez Pop's pour partager un milkshake, « comme des lycéens ordinaires » ...** ajoute-t-il en utilisant mes propres mots, ce qui me fait doucement rire. **Je te promets que je ne te laisserai jamais seule, tu n'es pas près de te débarrasser de moi, Veronica Cecilia Lodge.**

Il conclut sa phrase en m'embrassant, prenant soin de me transmettre tout son amour à travers ce contact entre nos lèvres.

Fin du flashback

\- **Tu m'avais pourtant promis de ne jamais me laisser seule, Archibald Andrews ...** me dis-je à moi-même en repensant à cette nuit.

Je me redresse difficilement dans mon lit, contemplant avec tristesse la place vide à côté de moi. Même sa veste, celle à l'effigie des Bulldogs, ne porte plus son odeur tant je me suis habituée à la porter. Elle me donne l'impression qu'il est auprès de moi alors qu'au fond, je ne sais même pas dans quel coin du pays il se trouve. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Si c'était pour cela qu'il ne me donnait plus de nouvelles ? Et si ... _« __**Non ! Il t'a promis que tout irait bien ...**__ »_

Soudain, un violent haut le cœur me traverse et je dois me précipiter dans la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre avant de rendre mon dernier repas, c'est-à-dire celui de la veille au soir. Lorsque je relève la tête des toilettes, j'aperçois mon reflet dans le miroir et je dois dire que l'image qu'il me renvoi m'effraie : je suis aussi pale qu'une aspirine et mes cernes sont tellement épais que l'un dans l'autre, je ressemblerai presque à un panda.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me fait sursauter et durant un instant, j'espère que ce soit Archie. Cependant, lorsque j'arrive dans ma chambre, c'est le nom de Betty qui est affiché à l'écran, j'essaie tant bien que mal de cacher ma déception lorsque je décroche.

\- **B ! Tu as des nouvelles d'Archie ?!** m'empressé-je de lui demander.

\- **Bien le bonjour à toi aussi V ...** me répond-elle en riant légèrement.

\- **Désolée B ... J'ai l'impression de devenir dingue à force de veiller mon téléphone !** lui confié-je.

\- **Raison de plus alors à mon appel ! Rejoins-moi chez Pop's dans trente minutes.**

\- **Je ne sais pas trop Betty ... Je ne suis vraiment pas en état de sortir là ...** hésité-je.

\- **Justement V, il ne faut pas que tu restes dans ta chambre à te morfondre ...** me répondit-elle, essayant de me convaincre. **Archie est fort, il va s'en sortir et il va te revenir ! Je sais que tu es effrayée par la situation et crois-moi, je le suis aussi ... C'est mon meilleur ami. Et tu es aussi ma meilleure amie, et te voir dans cet état me déplait ... **

Je reste silencieuse un instant et pèse le pour et le contre, dans ma tête. C'est vrai que ça me ferait du bien de me détendre quelques heures aux côtés de Betty mais en même temps, rien que de penser à de la nourriture, aussi bonne soit elle chez Pop's, mon estomac se serre et l'envie de vomir se fait ressentir. J'entends Betty prononcer mon prénom plusieurs fois, elle doit se demander si je suis toujours là. Moi-même, parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être partie avec Archie tant la vie ici me parait insignifiante sans lui. Je regarde l'heure, mon réveil m'annonce qu'il est bientôt 10 heures 30.

\- **Okay, je viens !** lui dis-je et je l'entends s'extasier à l'autre bout de la ligne. **Rendez-vous à 11 heures ...**

Elle confirme l'heure de rendez-vous et raccroche après m'avoir envoyé des bisous. Betty est vraiment géniale comme meilleure amie, j'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir, surtout en ce moment. Je me prépare pour aller la retrouver : j'enlève mon pyjama et enfile une de mes traditionnelles petites robes noires à la place. Le fait que je sois submergée par la tristesse d'être éloignée de mon petit ami ne veut pas dire que je dois être dénuée de glamour quand je sors. Je conserve tout de même la veste jaune et bleue d'Archie, en plus de me rappeler sa présence, elle me tient chaud pendant ces fraiches journées de fin d'hiver. Une fois habillée, je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour essayer d'être présentable, je ne voudrais pas faire peur à Betty avec ma tête de zombie-panda. Aujourd'hui, plus que d'habitude, je force un peu sur le maquillage mais c'est nécessaire. J'attaque ensuite l'étape coiffure, heureusement pour moi, mes cheveux ne sont pas trop emmêlés et un coup de brosse suffit à les discipliner.

Alors que je m'apprête à quitter le Pembroke, je croise ma mère, assise sur le canapé, sirotant son café. L'odeur de la boisson qui me parvient aux narines me file la nausée et je dois me faire violence pour réprimer mon envie de vomir. Maman le remarque et m'adresse un regard plein de tristesse et de compassion, le même auquel j'ai le droit depuis trois semaines maintenant.

\- **Je vais rejoindre Betty chez Pop's 'man ! Je ne rentrerai pas tard ...** l'informé-je en passant devant elle.

\- **Vas-y **_**mija**_** ! Profite, tu en as bien besoin en ce moment ...** me répond-elle juste avant que je ne passe la porte de notre appartement.

La seule chose dont j'ai besoin en ce moment, c'est que mon petit-ami revienne sain et sauf auprès de moi. La vague de froid qui s'enroule autour de moi, alors que j'ai à peine mis un pied dehors, m'empêche de trop réfléchir et inconsciemment j'ai envie de la remercier. J'ai passé trois semaines à imaginer tous les scénarios possibles, et pas seulement ceux qui se terminent bien, de ce qui pourrait arriver à Archie. Maman et Betty ont raison : faire une pause hors de la maison me fera du bien.

J'aperçois l'enceinte lumineuse du diner qui se rapproche au fur et à mesure que j'avance vers le bâtiment coloré. Lorsque je passe la porte, la sonnette retentit et ça a pour effet que Pop, debout derrière son comptoir, se tourne vers moi et m'adresse un sourire, un sourire sincère et franc. Je m'avance pas à pas dans l'atmosphère chaleureuse du petit restaurant.

\- **Pop ! Est-ce que Betty est arrivée ?** lui demandé-je en regardant autour de moi.

\- **Oui, elle t'attend à votre table habituelle ! **m'informe-t-il en désignant du doigt ladite table.** Je vous emmène vos milkshakes dans quelques secondes !** ajoute-t-il avant de retourner en cuisine.

C'est dans ces moments-là que je me rends compte qu'on vient très souvent, peut-être trop même, trainer ici. Pop connaît nos parfums préférés pour les milkshakes, il sait qu'on apprécie particulièrement la table à gauche de l'entrée près des fenêtres, et on a même chacun notre place attitrée à cette table : habituellement, Betty s'assied à côté de Jughead et ils tournent le dos à la porte et Archie s'assied à côté de moi, contre le mur, face à son meilleur ami d'enfance. Cependant, aujourd'hui, nous ne sommes que deux à cette table. Betty m'a expliqué, tout à l'heure au téléphone, que Jughead n'était pas là car il avait une affaire à régler avec son père.

Lorsque je m'approche de la table, Betty me voit et se lève pour me serrer dans ses bras. Son étreinte est tellement réconfortante que je laisse couler une larme unique. Nous nous asseyons l'une en face de l'autre et un silence s'installe : de quoi peut-on parler ? Heureusement que Pop arrive avec nos milkshakes.

\- **Un double-chocolat pour mademoiselle Lodge et un vanille à l'ancienne pour mademoiselle Cooper !** nous annonce-t-il en déposant les deux grandes boissons devant nous. **Je vous ai préparé une portion d'oignons frits, je sais que vous les jeunes, vous en raffolez ...**

\- **Merci Pop !** répondons-nous à l'unissons.

Pop retourne derrière son comptoir tandis que je regarde Betty qui commence à boire son milkshake, elle redresse la tête et me sourit.

\- **Toi ou Jughead n'avez pas eu de nouvelles d'Archie ?** lui demandé-je, tristement.

\- **Non, pas depuis qu'il est parti. Je suis désolée V ...** me répond-elle doucement.

Elle ne devrait pas être désolée, ça n'est définitivement pas de sa faute. Ça n'est même pas celle d'Archie alors que c'est lui qui est en fuite actuellement. Si quelqu'un doit se sentir coupable dans cette affaire, c'est bien la personne cagoulée qui était près de chez Miss Grundy et dont seul Archie a vu le visage.

Prise dans un élan de faim, j'attrape un beignet d'oignon dans la barquette et le porte à ma bouche. Cependant, l'odeur de gras qui me parvient me donne un haut le cœur, pour la troisième fois de la journée. Mais cette fois-ci, l'envie est trop forte et je m'excuse rapidement auprès de Betty avant de courir vers les toilettes pour dames. Après quelques secondes interminables, mon estomac est définitivement vide de toute nourriture. Je m'assieds un instant contre la cloison de séparation des toilettes et me mets à réfléchir.

Je crois savoir ce qui m'arrive même si je ne suis pas encore prête à me l'avouer. Je pense que mon cerveau avait déjà fait le rapprochement après mon retard de règles au début du mois et avec les nausées qui s'amplifient depuis quelques jours, la réalité me frappe désormais et je dois en avoir le cœur net. Je ressors des toilettes après m'être lavé les mains et passé de l'eau sur le visage. Lorsque j'arrive près de la table, Betty me lance un regard interrogateur, je tente de lui répondre par un simple sourire mais elle ne l'entend pas de cette manière et me fixe intensément jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre la bouche pour parler.

\- **Betty, je crois que j'ai un problème ...** commencé-je, de manière presque inaudible. **Est-ce que tu pourrais garder un secret ? Ce qui veut dire, ne surtout pas en parler à Jughead ...**

\- **Même si je dois avouer que ta demande me fait peur ... Je devrais y arriver !** me répond-elle avec un sourire encourageant.

Je cherche mes mots, je ne sais comment annoncer à ma meilleure amie que je suis probablement enceinte, à pas dix-huit ans, d'un homme qui est en fuite pour sauver sa vie. J'ouvre la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, et ce plusieurs fois d'affilée. Betty me regarde alors qu'un vent de panique m'envahit : si elle me tournait le dos ? Si ma mère me reniait ? Si Archie ne revenait jamais ? Tant de questions auxquelles je n'ai pas les réponses. Elle attrape ma main et je m'accroche à ce geste pour puiser le peu de force et de courage qu'il me reste pour parler.

\- **Je crois que ... Enfin je suis presque sûre que ...** hésité-je. **Betty, je suis peut-être enceinte ...**

Mon annonce a l'effet d'une bombe et Betty lâche ma main sous le coup de la surprise. Je ne me vexe pas, j'aurais probablement réagi de la même manière à sa place. Cependant, je ne peux empêcher une larme, solitaire et rebelle, de glisser le long de ma joue. Je l'essuie rapidement et regarde Betty, qui tente de reprendre ses esprits pour me dire quelque chose.

\- **C'est ... super, j'imagine !** me dit-elle, enjouée. **Tu penses que ça fait combien de temps ? Tu vas le garder ? C'est bien Archie le père, hein ? Tu te sens bien ?**

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre entre chacune de ces questions. Toutefois, une question me heurte plus que les autres, c'est celle qui concerne Archie. Je vais d'ailleurs commencer par lui répondre à celle-ci, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se fasse de fausses idées à mon égard.

\- **Bien sûr que le père c'est Archie ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui depuis trois semaines que je suis passée à autre chose ! Je suis choquée que tu puisses penser ça de moi B ...** m'emporté-je sans le vouloir.

\- **Je ne pensais pas du tout à ça V ... c'était une question débile, excuse-moi !** s'empresse-t-elle de me répondre, attristée par ma réaction.

\- **C'est moi qui m'excuse B ! Je n'avais aucun droit de te parler comme ça ... Tu as été hyper présente pour moi depuis qu'Archie est parti et, sous prétexte que je suis submergée par mes émotions, j'ai failli tout foutre en l'air ...**

\- **Tu sais quoi ? On a qu'à tout oublier !** propose-t-elle et j'accepte d'un signe de tête. **Raconte-moi tout maintenant !**

\- **Tu as raison ... On est tous à cran depuis son départ ! **

Dire qu'on était à cran était un doux euphémisme. Je devenais folle à veiller, toute la nuit, mon téléphone à attendre de ses nouvelles. Je sursaute à la moindre sonnerie, je pleure toutes les nuits. Malheureusement, ça ne va faire qu'empirer si j'attends bel et bien un enfant. Je vois Betty agiter sa main devant mes yeux et je secoue la tête pour revenir à la réalité.

\- **Tu penses en être à combien ?** me redemande-t-elle.

\- **Franchement, si je suis bien enceinte, ça ne doit pas faire plus d'un mois ...** lui réponds-je, en ayant encore du mal à réaliser.

\- **Attends ?! Un mois ... C'est quand on était caché dans le chalet ?** réalise-t-elle et j'acquiesce en souriant. **Vous ne pouviez vraiment pas vous retenir ?!**

Nous éclatons de rire et ça me fait un bien fou. Être là, avec Betty Cooper aka ma meilleure amie, à siroter un milkshake en rigolant, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Elle redevient sérieuse soudainement et j'en fait de même après avoir entendu sa question.

\- **Tu vas le garder ?** me demande-t-elle.

\- **Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas trop ... Une partie de moi aimerait le garder, je sais que ça ne sera pas facile mais c'est notre enfant, à Archie et à moi ...** lui dis-je, les larmes perlant aux coins de mes yeux. **Et puis je suis contre l'avortement ! Mais d'un autre côté, je n'ai pas dix-huit ans, je suis encore au lycée pour au moins un an et demi ... Et Archie est en fuite, je ne sais même pas s'il pourra revenir un jour ...**

Ma voix se brise sur mes derniers mots et j'éclate en sanglots. Les quelques clients se retournent et me regardent bizarrement puis reviennent à leurs occupations précédentes. Betty, quant à elle, se lève et fait le tour de la table pour venir s'asseoir à côté de moi et me serrer dans ses bras. Je laisse couler mes larmes en pensant à Archie : est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-ce qu'il est blessé ? Ou pire ... Mes larmes redoublent d'intensité à la pensée qu'il puisse être mort ...

\- **Et si ... s'il lui était ... arrivé ... quelque chose ... de grave ...** articulé-je entre deux sanglots, toujours dans les bras de Betty.

\- **Ne dis pas de sottises V ! Archie est fort et il reviendra ...** me promet-elle en me berçant doucement. **En attendant, tu vas aller faire un test et s'il est positif, on avisera !**

J'acquiesce. Petit à petit, mes larmes cessent et nous finissons nos milkshakes, j'ai laissé ma part d'oignons frits à Betty qui les a dévorés avec envie. En sortant de chez Pop's, nous marchons dans l'air frais d'un mois de mars ordinaire, jusqu'à trouver une pharmacie pour que je puisse acheter le fameux test de grossesse.

Alors que nous ressortons de la pharmacie, je propose à Betty qu'elle me raccompagne au Pembroke où elle pourrait rester avec moi le temps que j'ai les résultats du test. Elle accepte et nous nous mettons en route. Un silence s'installe entre nous mais il n'est pas gênant et il me permet de laisser mes pensées dériver vers la possibilité d'un avenir à trois avec Archie et notre bébé. Mais pour cela, il faut que je sois sûre d'être enceinte et surtout qu'Archie revienne parmi nous.

Rapidement, nous nous trouvons devant l'imposante porte de l'immeuble et nous pénétrons dans la chaleur ambiante à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Nous prenons l'ascenseur et arrivons devant l'appartement de mes parents. La porte est fermée à clé, signe que maman s'est absentée. D'un côté, je suis contente car ça me laisse plus de temps pour me préparer à lui annoncer la nouvelle. Je sors le trousseau de mon sac et déverrouille la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'appartement, je fais signe à Betty de me suivre et nous nous rendons directement dans ma chambre, elle connaît le chemin vu qu'elle est déjà venue.

Alors que Betty s'assied sur le bord de mon lit, j'ouvre la boîte qui contient le test et en sors le morceau de plastique et la notice d'explication. _« __**Ça ne doit pas être sorcier ... **__»_

\- **Bon bah je reviens ...** annoncé-je à Betty avant de disparaître dans ma salle de bain avec le test en main.

Elle me fait un sourire réconfortant et je ferme la porte. Je m'exécute et suis toutes les étapes énoncées sur la notice jusqu'au moment où je dois patienter cinq à dix minutes avant de voir apparaître le résultat - une barre : négatif, deux barres : positif. J'en profite pour me rhabiller avant de me laver les mains puis sors de la salle de bain sous le regard étonné de ma meilleure amie.

\- **Déjà ?!** me demande-t-elle surprise.

\- **Non ! Non ... je dois attendre maintenant ...** lui réponds-je. **Je crois que j'avais juste peur de le faire toute seule ...** ajouté-je, en baissant la tête.

Je m'assieds en tailleur sur le lit, en face de Betty, avec le test posé devant moi. Je le fixe inconsciemment, comme si le résultat allait apparaître plus vite. Betty le remarque et rigole de la situation, au moins une que ça fait rire.

\- **Tu ne vas peut-être pas le fixer pendant dix minutes ...** me dit-elle légèrement.

Je me lève de mon lit d'un bond, je n'arrive pas à rester en place alors je commence à faire les cents pas dans ma chambre. Cela dure peut-être cinq minutes où je marche, sans but réel, en tournant en rond, pour éviter de trop penser mais ça a plutôt l'effet inverse. Les images d'Archie défilent dans ma tête : nos câlins, nos bisous, les moments qu'on a passé avec Jughead et Betty aussi - des moments de « lycéens ordinaires » -, tout ça vient et repart aussi vite quand je pense à l'état dans lequel il pourrait se trouver actuellement.

\- **Ça fait dix minutes V, tu devrais regarder !** m'annonce Betty subitement, me tirant de mes pensées.

Elle me tend le test sans regarder le petit écran. Je le prends en main et respire un bon coup avant de baisser mes yeux sur l'objet. Lorsque je vois le résultat, je ne peux m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues. Deux petites barres bien nettes sont dessinées sur l'écran. Finalement, je relève la tête vers Betty et lui sourit, la pauvre ne doit rien comprendre : je pleure et je souris en même temps. Moi aussi je suis perdue. Au fond, je suis heureuse : je suis enceinte, je porte l'enfant de l'homme de ma vie, mon âme sœur, quoi rêver de mieux ? Mais je suis également terrifiée : comment je vais m'en sortir ? Est-ce que je serais à la hauteur dans mon rôle de mère ? En parlant de mère, comment va réagir la mienne quand je vais lui annoncer ? Et Archie, est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui annoncer ? Même si toutes ces questions se bousculent dans ma tête à m'en donner la migraine, je suis sûre d'une chose maintenant : je veux et je vais le garder.

\- **C'est ... positif !** finit-je par dire.

Elle se lève d'un bond et fond dans mes bras. Je crois même qu'elle aussi a versé quelques larmes à l'entente du résultat. Alors que nous sommes toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre, j'entends du bruit provenant du couloir et le temps que je réagisse, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre et ma mère fait irruption dans la pièce. Je me retourne en ayant le réflexe de cacher le test sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Son regard alterne entre Betty et moi, nos joues encore mouillées par les larmes, et je peux voir un courant de panique passer dans ses yeux.

\- _**Mija**_** ! Tout va bien ?** me demande-t-elle en approchant. **C'est Archie ?! Est-ce qu'il est ...**

\- **Non ! Enfin, on ne sait pas ...** la coupé-je en essuyant les dernières larmes sous mes yeux. **Maman, est-ce que tu peux t'asseoir s'il te plait ?** lui demandé-je à mon tour.

Elle s'exécute sans poser plus de questions, ce dont je la remercie intérieurement. Elle prend place sur la chaise placée devant la coiffeuse et je m'approche d'elle. Je ne sais absolument pas comment lui annoncer ça, et voilà que je sens mes larmes monter, il faut à tout prix que je les retienne.

\- **Maman ... Ça fait quelques jours que je ne suis pas très bien ...** commencé-je avant qu'elle m'interrompe.

\- **Je t'ai dit que c'était le stress qui te faisait ça ...** me dit-elle en me regardant avec inquiétude et peine en même temps. **Toute cette tension actuelle entre tes études et l'absence d'Archie, tu ne te ménages pas **_**mija**_** ...**

\- **Eh bien justement ...**

Je me retourne et pars chercher le test que j'ai caché dans ma table de nuit. Lorsque je passe devant Betty qui est assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre et observe la scène, elle me murmure des encouragements et me sourit. Je cache le test comme je peux alors que je reviens vers ma mère, qui me regarde pleine d'interrogations.

Sans rien dire, je place le petit objet de plastique entre nous, de sorte à lui dévoiler le résultat encore inscrit sur le test et elle comprend immédiatement. Cependant sa réaction se fait attendre puisqu'elle reste muette un long moment, qui me semble une éternité. Elle finit par se lever, marche - enfin fait les cents pas -, puis reviens vers moi avec une mine que je considèrerai comme déconfite. Je ne saurais dire si je vois de la colère ou plutôt de l'angoisse dans son regard mais ça n'augure rien de bon.

\- **Veronica Cecilia Lodge, ne me dis pas que tu es enceinte !** me dit-elle en criant presque, je ne peux qu'acquiescer. **Mais tu es trop jeune ma fille ! Tu as pensé à tes études et ton avenir ? Et comment vas-tu faire pour élever un enfant, seule, sans son père ?!**

\- **Jughead et moi allons l'aider Madame Lodge !** intervient Betty. **Et nous continuerons à chercher Archie ...**

\- **Betty, s'il te plait ... C'est une discussion de mère à fille !** la stoppe-t-elle. **Veronica, tu ne comptes quand-même pas le garder ? Ce serait irresponsable ...**

\- **Madame Lodge j'insiste, c'est à Veronica de prendre une décision ! Et si je peux me permettre, elle aurait besoin de soutien de votre part je crois ...**

Je les observe se disputer à mon sujet mais je me sens incapable d'intervenir. Betty a raison : ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est du soutien. J'aimerai que ma mère me conforte dans mes choix au lieu de les dénigrer.

\- **STOP !** crié-je, Betty et maman se retournent, surprises. **Maman, que tu l'acceptes ou non, j'ai décidé de le garder. Il est peut-être le seul enfant que j'aurais avec Archie ... et je crois que je suis assez mature pour élever un enfant, après tout j'ai toujours prouvé que je me débrouillais seule ... Quant à toi Betty, c'est adorable que tu proposes votre aide mais je ne suis pas sûre que l'aventure « élever un enfant » enchante Jughead ...**

Betty rigole légèrement à ma remarque tandis que maman se rassied sur sa chaise et réfléchit. Je crois qu'elle a compris et qu'elle sait que je ne changerais pas d'avis. Elle finit tout de même, au bout de quelques secondes, par m'adresser un timide sourire et disparaît de ma chambre sans en dire plus. J'irais la voir plus tard, quand la tension de l'annonce sera redescendue.

\- **Ne t'en fais pas ...** me rassure Betty. **Elle ne pensait pas tout ce qu'elle a dit, c'était sous le coup de la surprise ... Laisse lui quelques jours.**

Betty a certainement raison mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de prendre à cœur les mots que ma propre mère a prononcé à mon égard : irresponsable, trop jeune, l'élever seule ... Ses mots résonnent dans ma tête à m'en donner le tournis, si bien que je dois m'asseoir si je ne veux pas tomber.

\- **Et je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit à ta mère : Jughead et moi, on sera là pour t'aider avec cet enfant !** me dit-elle avec un sourire non dissimulé qui me donne une idée.

\- **Je sais que c'est encore tôt mais je pense que cet enfant aura besoin d'un parrain et d'une marraine ... Et j'aimerais que ce soit Jughead et toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?** lui demandé-je timidement.

\- **Tu rigoles j'espère ! J'en pense que ce serait génial, moi marraine du premier bébé Varchie !** me répond-elle en sautillant presque.

\- **Calme-toi, il n'est pas encore né ...** lui dis-je avec un sourire avant qu'une vague de tristesse m'envahisse. **Je pense que ça aurait fait plaisir à Archie aussi.**

Elle acquiesce puis attrape son téléphone lorsque ce dernier sonne, annonçant l'arrivée d'un message. Elle le lit et son visage change, passant de la joie à l'inquiétude.

\- **Je dois y aller V ... Ça s'est mal passé avec son père ...** me dit-elle et je comprends qu'elle parle de Jughead.

\- **Vas-y, va réconforter ton chéri !** lui dit-je avec un timide sourire. **Merci d'être restée avec moi ...**

Avant de partir, elle m'enlace et me rassure, me promettant qu'elle ne dira rien à Jughead en ce qui concerne le petit-être qui grandit en moi. Je lui promets, à mon tour, de me reposer et de faire attention à moi. Elle passe la porte avec un dernier sourire et je me retrouve désormais seule. Je m'allonge sur mon lit, fixant le plafond. Je laisse échapper quelques larmes et finit par m'endormir en pensant à Archie et à notre bébé.

_Je suis réveillée par des coups portés à la porte de notre appartement. Il me faut quelques secondes pour sortir du lit, la faute à mon énorme ventre de femme enceinte, j'ai l'impression de ressembler à une baleine échouée alors que j'essaye de me tourner. Une fois debout, je regarde l'heure annoncé sur le réveil - 2 heures 28 -, j'attrape ensuite ma robe de chambre posée sur le fauteuil et m'enveloppe dedans puis me dirige vers l'origine des coups. Je traverse le salon qui est plongé dans le noir, dehors seule la lune illumine la nuit. Alors que j'ouvre la porte, je tombe sur deux officiers de police, je les reconnais grâce à leurs uniformes, qui me regardent tristement. Je comprends immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas mais je ne saurais dire quoi._

_\- __**Je suis désolé Madame Andrews ...**__ commence le plus grand des deux hommes. __**Je dois vous annoncer que nous avons retrouvé le corps de votre mari ...**_

_\- __**D'après les indices, nous ne pouvons que supposer qu'il a été l'une des victimes de la Cagoule Noire ...**__ m'explique l'autre homme alors que je suis complètement perdue dans ces révélations._

_\- __**Excusez-moi, mais je ne comprends pas ...**__ dis-je aux officiers devant moi. __**Madame Andrews ? Mon mari ? Vous faites erreur ... **_

_Attirée par un éclat brillant, je regarde ma main gauche, et en effet, je porte une alliance, une magnifique alliance qui plus est. Je ne comprends définitivement plus rien, on ne s'est jamais marié avec Archie. Soudain, je ressens une violente douleur dans le bas du ventre et lorsque je baisse le regard, une flaque de sang apparaît à mes pieds. Je saigne, et je ne pense qu'à une chose mon bébé. Tout devant moi s'assombrit et un voile noir recouvre maintenant mes yeux. Je me sens tomber en arrière mais rapidement je suis rattrapée par quelque chose de plutôt moelleux et, c'est peut-être mon subconscient qui me joue des tours, mais je jurerais avoir entendu quelqu'un crié mon prénom._

\- **Veronica ?! Veronica ! Réponds-moi ma chérie !**

J'entends qu'on crie mon nom mais je ne suis pas sûre étant donné que mes propres hurlements ne veulent pas cesser, je n'arrive tout simplement pas à m'arrêter de crier, comme si c'était le seul moyen que j'ai de m'accrocher au moment présent. La voix que j'entendais, une voix féminine, se rapproche et soudain, je suis légèrement secouée par deux mains qui me tiennent les épaules. Après quelques minutes de lutte avec moi-même, j'ouvre péniblement les yeux et je regarde l'heure qu'il est, mon réveil m'annonce 2 heures 28. _« __**Comme dans mon rêve ... Non pitié !**__ »_. Je vois ensuite ma mère, prise de panique, penchée au-dessus de moi.

\- **Archie !** dis-je, incapable de prononcer d'autres mots.

\- _**Mija**_** ... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** me demande-t-elle, apeurée. **Je t'ai entendu crier ...**

Je lui raconte mon rêve - que dis-je, mon cauchemar plutôt - alors que je sens les larmes arriver. Quand les premières se mettent à couler, je plonge dans les bras de ma mère et elle ressert son étreinte tout en s'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit. Elle me berce comme lorsque j'étais petite fille et que j'avais du chagrin, ou plus récemment, lorsque mon père a été arrêté pour fraude et détournement de fonds. Petit à petit, les larmes cessent et je tente de me rendormir, toujours bercée par l'étreinte réconfortante de maman.

\- **Je suis désolée Veronica ... Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ! Tu seras une fabuleuse maman ma chérie ...** me dit-elle avant que je sombre dans les bras de Morphée.

Durant la semaine qui suit, les cauchemars se répètent, encore et encore, chaque nuit. A la même heure, les mêmes officiers se présentent à ma porte, les mêmes mots sont prononcés et la même douleur me traverse. Je finis toujours par me réveiller, en larmes avec ma mère à mes côtés, elle ne dort plus et veille sur moi toutes les nuits. Je m'en veux de lui faire subir ça, même si je ne l'ai pas choisi.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai rendez-vous chez le gynéco pour ma première échographie. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose a changé, je me lève plus légère que d'habitude. En fait, j'ai le sentiment que cette journée va être différente, sans forcément arriver à dire pourquoi. Je sors du lit avant d'attraper ma robe de chambre sur mon fauteuil. Cependant, mon reflet dans le miroir retient mon attention. Alors que j'observe mon profil, je remarque que j'ai déjà commencé à prendre du ventre. Ou peut-être que je le vois parce que je le sais. Heureusement que je rentre encore dans mes robes, pour l'instant. Après encore quelques minutes devant le miroir, je me dirige vers la cuisine pour me forcer à avaler un petit-déjeuner décent. Je croise ma mère devant la cafetière, la pauvre est épuisée par ma faute. Je lui dépose une bise sur la joue en passant à côté d'elle et elle me répond avec un sourire.

\- **Tu veux que je t'accompagne à ton rendez-vous **_**mija**_** ?** me demande-t-elle tandis que sa tasse de café est en train de se remplir.

\- **Non ... Merci mais je dois me débrouiller seule maman !** lui dis-je gaiement. **Je vais avoir un bébé et donc des responsabilités ...** lui rappelé-je en posant instinctivement la main sur mon ventre.

\- **Je suis fière d'entendre ça ma chérie ! Ça me prouve que j'avais tort de douter de toi ...**

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit dans l'appartement et je regarde maman.

\- **Profite de ton café, je vais ouvrir !** lui dis-je. **Et puis, il n'est pas 2 heures 28 ...** ajouté-je en faisant référence à mes cauchemars.

Je m'enveloppe dans ma robe de chambre et me dirige vers la porte pour accueillir notre visiteur. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, je crois défaillir, l'image de mes cauchemars me revient et je fais un pas en arrière. Je tente tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration normale et cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour être sûr de ne pas imaginer la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Inconsciemment, mes larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues et je ne cherche même pas à les retenir, ni à les essuyer. Jamais, ô grand jamais, je n'aurais imaginé le voir ici, devant ma porte, sain et sauf.

\- **Ronnie !** dit-il dans un soupir.

Sa voix me ramène à la réalité et je réalise qu'il est bien là, il est bien vivant et devant moi. Je me jette dans ses bras, nous faisant presque basculer en arrière lorsqu'il me rattrape. Ma tête vient immédiatement se loger dans son cou. Ses bras m'ont manqué, son odeur m'a manqué, en fait tout chez lui me manquaient. Encore quelques larmes coulent de mes yeux pour venir s'écraser sur son tee-shirt, y laissant une tâche mouillée. Cette fois-ci, ce sont des larmes de bonheur, le bonheur de le retrouver.

\- **Tu m'as manqué ...** lui murmuré-je. **J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir ...**

\- **Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que tu n'étais pas près de te débarrasser de moi Ronnie !** me rappelle-t-il avec un sourire malin.

Je fais un pas en arrière, me retirant de notre étreinte, et l'observe de haut en bas. J'essaie de voir s'il n'est pas blessé, ce qui ne semble pas être le cas. Après ma petite « inspection », je l'invite à entrer dans l'appartement et nous nous asseyons sur le canapé dans le salon alors que maman sort de la cuisine. Elle bloque un instant avant de réaliser l'identité de la personne assise à côté de moi.

\- **Ravie de te revoir parmi nous Archie ! Si tu savais comme tu as manqué à ma fille ...** lui dit-elle en souriant.

\- **Si vous saviez comme votre fille m'a manqué également !** lui répond Archie malicieusement.

Elle m'adresse un clin d'œil et s'éclipse de la pièce pour nous laisser nous retrouver tranquillement. Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse tandis qu'il me raconte toutes les épreuves par lesquelles il a dû passer pour pouvoir revenir. Il m'explique ses longues journées de fuite, son voyage vers le nord pour échapper à l'homme cagoulé.

\- **J'ai commis un meurtre Ronnie ...** finit-il par m'avouer. **Je n'en suis pas fier ! Mais cet homme me traquait sans cesse, il fallait que je l'arrête ... J'ai acheté une arme et j'ai attendu que la meilleure occasion se présente.**

Il souffle un bon coup et je le sens soulagé par cette révélation. Je l'embrasse tendrement pour lui montrer que quoi qu'il en soit, je suis heureuse qu'il ait trouvé un moyen de revenir. Il me serre dans ses bras et l'espace d'un instant j'oublie tout. J'oublie le mois désastreux qui vient de s'écouler, j'oublie toute la peine que j'ai ressenti depuis son départ mais surtout, l'espace d'un instant, dans ses bras, j'oublie la nouvelle que je dois lui annoncer. _« __**Ce n'est pas comme si un compte à rebours avait été lancé ...**__ »_. Enfin, je l'oublie seulement jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse part de ses intentions et là tout me revient en mémoire.

\- **Il faut que j'aille me dénoncer à la police ...** m'annonce-t-il.

\- **Non !** Crié-je soudainement. **Enfin, je veux dire tu irais en prison ... Et tu ne peux décemment pas aller en prison !**

\- **Et pourquoi pas Ronnie ? Après tout j'ai tué un homme ... Je suis coupable ! Il faut que je me rende, où je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans un miroir ...** me confie-t-il doucement.

\- **Mais c'était de la légitime défense ! Et puis ...** commencé-je, il est temps que je lui annonce. **Tant pis, je ne comptais pas te le dire ainsi mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! Archie, je ... Je ... Enfin, je ...**

\- **Tu quoi ?** me coupe-t-il, alors que je ne sais pas comment formuler les mots dans ma tête. **Hein, Ronnie ? Tu as quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie maintenant ?!** me demande-t-il, sur la défensive.

\- **Non ! Enfin, en quelques sortes ...**

Je n'aurais peut-être pas du dire ça comme ça car Archie se lève, prêt à partir. Je me lève aussi rapidement et le suis jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où je l'attrape par le bras, juste à temps, et le force à se tourner vers moi. Je le regarde dans les yeux, tentant de lui montrer par un simple regard à quel point je l'aime, et je pose ma main sur mon ventre.

\- **Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y a quelqu'un qui grandit en moi et qui va avoir besoin d'un papa dans huit mois ! Archie, je ... Je suis enceinte !** arrivé-je enfin à dire.

Son regard s'illumine puis, sans rien dire, il me soulève dans les airs, avant de m'embrasser amoureusement. Lorsqu'il me repose sur le sol, nos regards restent connectés quelques secondes avant que mon cerveau ne se reconnecte à la réalité. Je me rends compte que mon rendez-vous chez le gynécologue n'est que dans 45 minutes. J'informe Archie de ce détail avant de partir me changer, pendant qu'il m'attend dans le salon. Lorsque je suis prête à partir, je passe faire une bise à maman dans son bureau puis quitte l'appartement main dans la main avec mon petit-ami.

\- **Allons rencontrer notre bébé !** me dit-il quand nous passons la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble.


	3. The promise

**\- The promise -**

Nous étions le 14 février et comme partout dans le monde, c'était la Saint-Valentin. Certains - pardon, beaucoup - disent que ce n'est qu'une célébration commerciale, inventée pour augmenter, le temps d'une journée, le nombre de ventes - mais surtout le prix - des fleurs et des chocolats. Tandis que pour d'autres, c'est une journée faite pour montrer à notre « moitié » à quel point on l'aime, à défaut de ne pas assez le faire au quotidien.

Le problème qu'on peut rencontrer ce jour-là est de ne pas savoir quoi offrir à la personne qu'on aime, et c'était bel et bien le problème qui se posait au jeune lycéen, Archie Andrews... Lui et sa petite-amie, Veronica Lodge, n'en étaient pas à leur coup d'essai en matière de Saint-Valentin, cette année sera la troisième qu'ils passeront ensemble, mais le jeune homme voudrait vraiment marquer le coup cette fois-ci.

Il ne voulait pas que cette année soit comme les autres alors il décida d'oublier les fleurs et les chocolats et opta pour un cadeau qui persisterait dans le temps, au même titre que leur amour. C'est ainsi qu'il passa sa journée, il peaufina tous les détails - même les plus insignifiants - de la soirée qu'il leur avait prévu. Cependant, à trop y réfléchir et pour conserver l'effet de surprise auprès de Veronica, il l'avait inconsciemment évité toute la journée. Et à l'heure du repas, qu'ils partageaient comme à leur habitude avec leurs amis - Jughead Jones et Betty Cooper -, il avait agi vraiment étrangement, esquivant son regard et détournant ses interrogations. Et au moment de quitter le lycée, Archie n'avait pas proposé à Veronica de la raccompagner, comme il le faisait chaque jour, non il était parti de son côté, après un simple bisou pour lui dire aurevoir.

Elle avait donc emprunté, seule, le chemin qui la ramenait au Pembroke. Un nombre incalculable de questions lui martelait l'esprit à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir s'il lui avait seulement souhaité une bonne Saint-Valentin. Avait-il oublié ? Elle ne le pensait pas car, derrière ses allures de sportif populaire, Archie Andrews cachait son côté romantique qu'il ne dévoilait qu'à Veronica. Lui préparait-il une surprise ? Elle s'en doutait fortement tant son comportement envers elle avait été étrange aujourd'hui. Elle se retrouva devant la porte de l'immeuble où elle vivait avec ses parents et s'arrêta un instant sur la dernière marche, elle plongea la main dans la poche de son manteau et en sortit son téléphone qu'elle déverrouilla avec l'espoir d'avoir un message de son petit-ami. A vrai dire, elle avait trois messages : deux d'Archie et un de sa meilleure-amie Betty. Elle les fit défiler doucement en les lisant, en commençant par ceux d'Archie.

J'ai oublié de te dire quelque-chose tout à l'heure...

Archie, 17:34

Après avoir lu ce premier message, la seule chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit c'était l'espoir d'un rendez-vous romantique auquel il avait probablement oublié de l'inviter. Mais elle déchanta rapidement en lisant le message suivant.

Mon père voudrait inviter tes parents à déjeuner dimanche... C'est pour leurs affaires avec Andrews C. Tu peux leur en parler ?

Archie, 17:35

Elle répondit rapidement qu'elle leur en parlerait quand elle les verrait et qu'elle lui donnerait la réponse demain au lycée. Elle était déçue et résignée : il avait bel et bien oublié la Saint-Valentin, une première depuis trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle lui en voulait un peu au fond d'elle, et ce même si elle était profondément amoureuse de lui. Elle rangea sa colère dans un coin de sa tête et se concentra à regarder le message de Betty.

Merci d'avoir aussi bien conseillé Jughead pour la Saint-Valentin et oui, il n'a pas su tenir sa langue... 😌

Betty, 17:42

Elle était heureuse pour son amie mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie. Elle sourit malgré tout en repensant au visage plein de détresse de Jughead lorsqu'il était venu lui demander de l'aide quant au choix de cadeaux. Elle envoya un rapide SMS à Betty pour leur souhaiter une bonne soirée à tous les deux et ouvrit la lourde porte d'entrée avant de pénétrer dans la chaleur ambiante du bâtiment. Alors qu'elle pensait de plus en plus au fait qu'elle pouvait appeler son petit-ami pour l'inviter à sortir - après tout, on était au XXIème siècle -, Veronica vit Smithers, le concierge de l'immeuble arriver vers elle. Il la salua gentiment avant de passer derrière le comptoir de l'entrée.

\- **Tenez mademoiselle Veronica !** l'interpella-t-il en lui tendant un énorme bouquet de roses rouges. **C'est arrivé pour...**

\- **Pour maman !** le coupa-t-elle, refusant de se faire de faux espoirs. **Je lui dépose en montant, pas de problèmes Smithers... Merci pour elle.**

Alors qu'elle s'approchait du comptoir pour récupérer le bouquet, Smithers l'arrêta dans sa course.

\- **Je crains que vous ne fassiez erreur mademoiselle Veronica... Ces fleurs sont pour vous, il y a même une carte à l'intérieur !** lui expliqua-t-il avec un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Le flot de questions revint en force dans son esprit : se pourrait-il qu'il ait fait semblant durant toute la journée ? Elle ne voulait pas le croire mais elle en était maintenant sûre. Elle savait parfaitement qui était l'expéditeur mais fouilla délicatement le bouquet à la recherche de la carte pour en avoir le cœur net. Lorsqu'elle trouva le morceau de papier cartonné, elle reconnut l'écriture, c'était la sienne, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Elle lut le petit mot dans sa tête et ne put retenir une larme qui roula le long de sa joue. Il arriverait donc toujours à la surprendre.

_**« Rendez-vous là où tout a commencé... A. »**_

Elle ne se posa pas plus de questions et partit en direction de l'ascenseur. Une fois dans l'appartement de ses parents, elle se dirigea immédiatement dans sa chambre et se prépara. Elle se changea et enfila une robe noire mi-longue et près du corps sur une paire de collants semi-opaques, elle opta ensuite pour une paire d'escarpins noirs et trouva une veste rose pâle assez habillée pour compléter sa tenue. Elle partit ensuite dans sa salle de bain personnelle pour parfaire son maquillage et opta pour un rouge à lèvre plus soutenu, d'une jolie teinte rouge bordeaux, assorti à son vernis à ongle.

Alors qu'elle traversait le salon en direction de la porte de l'appartement, elle tomba sur ses parents assis sur les fauteuils du salon, discutant tranquillement. Ils levèrent le regard sur leur fille, ce qui la stoppa dans son élan.

\- **Je sors ! Ne m'attendez pas, bisous !** leur lança-t-elle avant de reprendre sa marche en direction de la porte.

\- **Tu oublies que tu as école demain...** lui rappela son père avec un air désapprobateur.

\- **Laisse-la tranquille Hiram...** intervint sa mère qui prit sa défense. **C'est la Saint-Valentin ! Et Archie ne l'a pas oublié au moins...** ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de son mari avant de se reconcentrer sur sa fille. **Tu es très jolie **_**mija**_** ! Vas-y et profite !**

\- **Merci maman ! Bye !** lança-t-elle avant de passer rapidement la porte, avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

Son manteau sur les épaules et le petit mot d'Archie dans la main - elle le tenait comme si c'était son bien le plus précieux, car il l'était à l'heure actuelle -, elle traversa le hall de l'immeuble sous le regard attentif de Smithers, souriant sur son passage. Elle se demandait même s'il avait cessé de sourire depuis tout à l'heure. Elle lui sourit à son tour et sorti dans la rue. Elle savait exactement où se rendre, son message ne laissait qu'une possibilité et elle pressa le pas pour y arriver plus rapidement.

Alors qu'elle arrivait devant le lieu de rendez-vous, elle fut surprise par le silence qui régnait aux abords du bâtiment. Normalement, un soir de semaine comme celui-ci, le parking du petit restaurant devrait être bondé. Malheureusement, ce soir, aucune voiture n'était garée devant l'établissement et l'intérieur du diner semblait plongé dans le noir. Ces détails réussirent à faire douter la jeune femme, malgré sa conviction quant au lieu du rendez-vous.

\- **Ce n'est pas possible... Non, je n'ai pas pu me tromper !** se dit-elle à voix basse en relisant le message d'Archie.

Elle s'approcha doucement de la porte d'entrée lorsqu'elle aperçut une lumière au fond du restaurant. Avant d'actionner la poignée, elle vérifia une dernière fois son reflet dans la vitre de la porte et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de réajuster le décolleté de sa robe. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, la cloche retentit, comme à son habitude, et un chemin de lampe s'éclaira. Au sol, un chemin de pétales de roses rouges - les mêmes que le bouquet - prenait la même direction que les lumières au plafond. Elle accrocha son manteau à côté de la porte d'entrée puis suivit les pétales rouges qui jonchaient le sol. Ils la menèrent à une table, située dans le fond du restaurant, joliment dressée sur une nappe à carreaux avec des chandelles allumées. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une petite musique de fond retentit à ses oreilles et se mit à chercher du regard son petit-ami. Cependant, lorsque deux bras entourèrent sa taille et qu'elle reconnut la douce fragrance de l'homme qu'elle aimait, Veronica se détendit et alors qu'Archie déposait un baiser dans son cou, elle s'abandonna totalement dans ses bras. Lentement, ils se balancèrent de droite à gauche, au rythme de la chanson qui s'échappait des haut-parleurs. Lorsque leur danse prit fin, Veronica se retourna et fondit sur les lèvres de son petit-ami, s'en suivit un échange langoureux et passionné entre les deux jeunes amoureux.

Après s'être séparés, chacun en manque de souffle, Archie invita sa dulcinée à prendre place autour de la table et s'éclipsa en cuisine durant plusieurs minutes. Plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles Veronica se posait presque toujours autant de questions. Comment Archie avait-il organisé tout ça ? Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce que convaincre Pop de fermer pour eux le 14 février ? Que lui réservait-il pour la suite de la soirée ? Que de questions qui obtiendraient leurs réponses au fil de la soirée, du moins elle l'espérait. Tandis qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Archie revint vers leur table, portant à bout de bras un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient deux assiettes et deux milkshakes.

\- **Je suis désolé, ça n'égale pas les grands restos New-Yorkais...** commença-t-il à lui dire en déposant une assiette contenant un hamburger et des frites devant Veronica.

\- **Tu rigoles j'espère ?!** le stoppa-t-elle rapidement. **C'est la meilleure soirée de Saint-Valentin dont je pouvais rêver... Toi, moi, ici, c'est symbolique !** lui dit-elle en lui souriant amoureusement et elle se pencha au-dessus de la table pour l'embrasser tendrement. **Je t'aime tellement Archickins !**

\- **Si tu savais comme j'étais stressé de tout foirer...** rit-il doucement. **Je t'aime aussi Ronnie ! Bon, mangeons avant que ce soit froid...**

Alors que les deux jeunes gens dégustaient leur repas - aussi bons que d'habitude pensaient-ils -, le jukebox continuait de diffuser une douce musique qui rendait le silence ambiant agréable. De temps en temps, ils partageaient un regard amoureux accompagné d'un sourire puis, sans rompre le silence, ils retournaient à leur assiette. Le repas se déroula ainsi et ça leur convenait parfaitement et pour cause, ils n'avaient rien besoin de plus, juste la présence de l'autre.

Une fois de plus, Archie disparu en cuisine, en ramenant leurs assiettes par la même occasion. Veronica fut surprise lorsqu'elle entendit une voix provenant de la cuisine qui n'était pas celle de son petit-ami mais d'où elle était, elle ne comprenait pas distinctement la discussion. Elle profita de l'absence d'Archie et se leva, se dirigeant vers son manteau, et plongea la main dans la poche de droite avant d'en ressortir une boîte noire entourée d'un ruban rouge. Elle retourna rapidement s'asseoir, avant que le jeune homme ne revienne, et déposa la boîte, bien en évidence, proche de la place d'Archie.

Lorsque ce dernier revint vers Veronica, il portait au bout de chaque main une assiette contenant une bonne pile de pancakes et il hésita un instant avant de déposer devant la jeune femme l'assiette se trouvant dans sa main opposée, ce qui laissa Veronica perplexe, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque. Elle scrutait le visage d'Archie, à la recherche de sa réaction pour la boîte, et heureusement pour elle, il la vit rapidement et sourit vers sa petite-amie.

\- **C'est... C'est pour moi ?!** demanda-t-il incrédule.

\- **Non, c'est pour Pop Tate, il la trouvera demain matin !** se moqua-t-elle doucement avant de lui prendre la main par-dessus la table. **Bien sûr que c'est pour toi Archickins ! J'ai voulu te la donner toute la journée, mais à chaque fois j'avais l'impression que tu avais oublié la Saint-Valentin...** finit-elle avec un léger sourire.

\- **Ah oui, excuse-moi pour ça aussi... J'avais peur de faire une gaffe...** lui dit-elle en ouvrant délicatement la boîte. **Ouah, il ne fallait pas Ronnie, elle est magnifique !**

Ce fut à son tour de se pencher au-dessus de la table pour aller embrasser sa petite-amie. L'ouverture de la boîte lui avait révélé une magnifique montre en or blanc avec une inscription au verso - d'après Veronica -.

_**« Pour toujours mon Archickins... R. »**_

Il semblait ému de l'attention de sa petite-amie. L'un comme l'autre avait voulu marquer le coup cette année, mais elle ne s'attendait décemment pas à ce qu'il lui réservait pour la suite de la soirée. Il l'invita à commencer son dessert et l'observa tandis que sa cuillère buta sur quelque chose sous les pancakes. Veronica releva un regard interrogateur vers Archie mais celui-ci lui répondit en haussant les épaules. Elle écarta les couches de pancakes à la recherche de l'obstacle et finit par découvrir un cube sombre recouvert de film alimentaire. Lorsqu'elle réussit à l'extraire, elle l'observa dans tous les sens, sous le regard amusé de son petit-ami, avant de le défaire du film. Le cube s'avéra être une boîte en velours noir et au fond d'elle, elle savait ce que ça signifiait.

Alors qu'elle ouvrit la boîte, son regard surpris se figea sur un magnifique anneau en or jaune surplombé d'un solitaire. Elle ne prononça aucun mot et Archie pensa qu'elle n'était pas heureuse de son cadeau.

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'est pas une demande en mariage...** la rassura-t-il mais ça eu plus l'effet inverse puisque maintenant la déception se lisait clairement sur son visage. **Non ! Enfin, si... En quelques sortes...** tenta-t-il de lui redonner le sourire, un succès. **Disons que c'est une promesse de mariage, pour l'instant. Je crois que nous sommes trop jeunes pour l'instant... Et puis je veux que tu puisses avoir le mariage de princesse que tu mérites !** expliqua-t-il en se levant pour venir se placer devant elle, un genou à terre. **Veronica Cecilia Lodge, est-ce que tu veux bien, ici, dans le lieu qui a accueillit notre première rencontre, accepter la promesse que je te fais qu'un jour, enfin dans quelques années, je te demanderai de devenir ma femme ?**

Alors qu'Archie lui passa, littéralement, la bague au doigt, les larmes coulaient à flot sur les joues de la jeune femme mais elle n'en avait que faire, tant elle était heureuse de la situation. Elle se leva et, sans rien dire, tira Archie par la main pour le relever et l'entraîner à sa suite jusqu'au-devant du restaurant, s'arrêtant devant une table près des fenêtres.

\- **C'est ici exactement qu'on s'est rencontré !** commença-t-elle avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. **Et c'est ici exactement que je voulais te dire oui ! Comme je te dirais aussi oui, dans quelques années, quand tu me demanderas d'être ta femme, Archibald Andrews ! Oui, oui, oui !** s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, lui transmettant tout son amour pour lui.


	4. Back to the prom dance

**\- Back to the prom dance -**

Tandis que pour beaucoup d'entre nous, les années lycée étaient synonyme de souffrance et de cauchemars, pour Veronica, cette période de sa vie représentait beaucoup plus. Le lycée lui avait apporté beaucoup de bonnes choses : il avait été le théâtre de sa rencontre avec celui qui était maintenant le père de ses deux adorables enfants et qui serait dans quelques mois son mari, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Elle y avait également rencontré ses deux meilleurs amis avec qui elle entretenait toujours un lien très fort. Et pour couronner le tout, elle y avait appris, grâce à ses cours d'économie notamment, à devenir la femme d'affaires qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

Alors, quand l'invitation au Bal des Anciens Elèves arriva dans sa boîte aux lettres, Veronica ne put se retenir de sauter de joie. C'était l'occasion idéale de revoir toutes les personnes dont le destin l'avait séparée. Avant même d'en avoir parlé à son compagnon, qui était absent pour des raisons professionnelles, elle s'était mise en chasse de la robe parfaite pour la soirée. Le scénario déroulait dans sa tête : ils laisseraient les enfants chez les grands-parents et profiteraient d'une soirée avec leurs amis, comme ils n'avaient plus l'habitude de le faire.

Le week-end suivant, lorsque son mari rentra chez lui après son voyage d'affaires, elle n'attendit même pas qu'il ait posé son sac au sol et lui sauta dessus, littéralement, manquant presque de le faire tomber à la renverse. Il étouffa un cri de surprise avant d'enlacer sa compagne dans ses bras. Il était tard, il était fatigué mais il était plus qu'heureux de retrouver sa maison, son foyer. Ses enfants dormaient mais il se promit à lui-même d'aller les embrasser avant d'aller dormir à son tour. Pour l'instant, il ne pensait qu'à une chose, manger puis profiter de ses retrouvailles avec sa fiancée, ce qu'il fit mais dans l'autre sens. Il était tellement heureux de la retrouver, elle qui allait bientôt devenir sa femme, après avoir passé plus d'une semaine sur un chantier à l'autre bout du pays. Il se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter un appel d'offre aussi loin, mais la raison était belle et bien l'argent ce contrat allait lui rapporter gros et pourrait l'aider à sauver l'entreprise familiale, celle que son grand-père avait bâti et que son père avait repris avant que cela ne soit son tour. Il espérait secrètement pouvoir la transmettre un jour à son unique fils, et qu'ainsi toutes ces batailles contre la faillite ne soient pas vaines. Bien sûr, il avait encore le temps, son fils n'ayant que 2 ans et demi, cela laissait encore quelques années pour rétablir la situation de l'entreprise avant de lui « transmettre le flambeau ».

\- **Archiekins ?! Tu es avec moi ?** demanda Veronica, le tirant immédiatement de ses pensées.

\- **Pardon ma puce... Tu disais ?** hésita Archie qui n'avait visiblement rien entendu du monologue enjoué de sa compagne vis-à-vis du bal approchant.

Veronica fit mine d'être choquée durant un instant mais elle finit par sourire, comme si de rien était, tant elle était excitée par l'annonce qu'elle allait faire à son fiancé. Elle déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres puis repris ses explications du début.

\- **Je te disais qu'on a reçu une invitation pour le Bal des Anciens Elèves dans un mois !** lui dit-elle en brandissant ladite invitation au-dessus de sa tête. **Ton père est d'accord pour garder les enfants, on les récupèrera le lendemain... J'ai trouvé ma robe et j'ai des idées pour ton costume... Betty et Jug seront présents et j'imagine que Cheryl, Toni, Reggie et Josie seront aussi de la partie ! **finit-elle en criant presque de joie.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle se rappela que ses enfants dormaient à l'étage, elle baissa immédiatement le volume de sa voix. Elle avait eu tant de mal à les endormir qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de les réveiller en parlant trop fort. Elle tendit l'oreille en se taisant mais elle n'entendit que le néant alors elle souffla un bon coup et sourit à son homme. Ce dernier la regardait fixement de manière interrogatrice.

\- **J'ai eu du mal à coucher les enfants ce soir...** lui confia-t-elle. **Ils étaient tellement excités que tu rentres ! Tu leur manquais... Et à moi aussi ! **ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- **Vous m'avez tellement manqué, vous aussi...** lui répondit-il, en souriant tristement. **J'espère ne plus devoir partir aussi longtemps...**

\- **Crois-moi, je l'espère aussi...** dit-elle puis elle essuya discrètement une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. **Bon, et si on revenait au bal ?!**

\- **Bonne idée ! J'imagine que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'accepter d'être ton cavalier...**

\- **Oh non Archiekins, je ne te laisse pas te défiler cette fois !** dit-elle en riant doucement.

\- **Très bien ! Alors je vais faire les choses en bonne et due forme...** annonça-t-il en se levant sans rien dire de plus.

Le reste de la scène fut confuse pour Veronica, elle vit son mari disparaître dans leur cuisine durant plusieurs secondes et en revenir avec une fleur, une rose rouge, qu'il avait dû prendre dans le bouquet posé sur le comptoir. Il contourna le canapé sur lequel elle était toujours assise et se plaça devant elle. Toujours sans un mot mais avec son sourire en coin, il lui proposa sa main pour l'aider à se lever et une fois qu'elle fut face à lui, debout, il lui tendit la rose rouge. Alors qu'elle l'acceptait avec un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage et qu'il lui tenait toujours la main, il prononça les quelques mots qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis un bon moment.

\- **Veronica Cecilia Lodge, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur d'être ma cavalière pour ce Bal des Anciens Elèves ?** lui demanda-t-il solennellement.

\- **Oh Archibald Andrews, j'ai l'impression d'être revenue à nos années lycée !** s'écria-t-elle, folle de joie et au bord des larmes.

Cependant, des pleurs provenant du premier étage de leur domicile se firent entendre. Les deux jeunes adultes les reconnurent immédiatement comme ceux de leur fille aînée. Veronica commença à se détourner pour partir en direction des escaliers, mais elle se ravisa pour offrir un grand sourire à son compagnon.

\- **Sauf que maintenant, on a deux enfants...** lui dit-elle, alors que les pleurs de leur fille continuaient et que ceux de leur fils se firent également entendre. **Deux merveilleux enfants Archiekins !**

Les semaines défilèrent à vitesse grand V dans l'esprit de Veronica tant elle était excitée de retourner dans leur ancien lycée pour une dernière soirée en compagnie de tous leurs anciens amis. Elle trépigna d'impatience au moment de se préparer pour partir et cela amusait beaucoup son compagnon qui la regardait sautiller de joie au moment d'enfiler sa robe de bal.

Pour l'occasion, elle avait choisi une robe mi-longue noire à sequins qu'elle accorderait avec une paire d'escarpins noirs simples. Pour être assorti, Archie avait - quant à lui - opté pour un costume noir et rouge sur une chemise blanche.

Le scénario de la soirée - tel que l'avait imaginé Veronica - se déroulait parfaitement. Quand Archie était rentré du travail, ils avaient emmené leurs deux enfants - Maddison et Tom - chez le père du jeune homme, ils avaient d'ailleurs pu dîner tous ensemble, le bal ne commençant que tard dans la soirée. Ils étaient ensuite rentrés pour se préparer. Ils avaient d'abord profité de n'être que tous les deux pour prendre leur douche ensemble, ce qui ne leur était pas arrivé depuis longtemps avec leurs enfants. Ils avaient ensuite revêtu leur tenue de soirée et il était maintenant tant de partir en direction de leur ancien lycée où avait lieu le bal. Un klaxon se fit entendre dans leur rue et Archie sourit en direction de sa compagne, il savait ce qu'il se tramait puisqu'il avait organisé une surprise pour Veronica.

\- **Ronnie tu es prête ? Notre chauffeur nous attend…** l'informa-t-il en descendant les escaliers rapidement.

Veronica le suivit à la hâte, se posant mille et une questions sur la suite des évènements. Archie attrapa le sac de sa fiancée sur leur canapé et lui tendit avant de prendre sa main pour l'entraîner à sa suite hors de la maison. Elle verrouilla la porte avant de ranger les clés dans son sac puis se dirigea avec son homme vers l'allée où les attendait un véhicule qu'elle ne tarda pas à reconnaître. Un homme d'un certain âge sortit de la berline noire et s'avança vers eux lentement, le cœur de Veronica se gonfla de bonheur à la vue de cet homme.

\- **Smithers ?!** s'exclama-t-elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras. **Que… Comment ?!**

\- **Monsieur Andrews m'a contacté il y a quelques jours !** lui confia le vieil homme en souriant. **Il souhaitait vous faire la surprise… Ça fait tellement longtemps Mademoiselle Veronica…**

En effet, cela faisait un très long moment que Veronica n'avait pas revu l'ancien chauffeur de ses parents à New York. Mais il était bien plus que cela pour la jeune femme, en fait Smithers était pour elle ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père, il était bien plus une figure paternelle que son propre père, Hiram qui ne cessait de vouloir l'entraîner dans des business louches et avec qui elle n'avait plus tellement de contacts.

Hermione et Hiram étaient repartis vivre à New York juste après la remise de diplômes de Veronica et ses amis, ils n'étaient jamais revenus à Riverdale depuis et Veronica avaient peu de nouvelles d'eux, seuls quelques appels de la part d'Hermione en l'espace des dix ans qui venaient de s'écouler.

Après de nombreuses minutes de discussions, et après que Veronica ait présenté leurs enfants à Smithers en lui montrant bon nombre de photos d'eux qu'elle avait dans son téléphone, Archie commença à s'impatienter, ils allaient finir par arriver en retard et il avait horreur de ça. Veronica le remarqua et sourit de la situation. Elle abrégea gentiment la conversation et proposa au vieil homme de venir diner un soir chez eux.

\- **Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous déranger…** plaida Smithers.

\- **Vous ne nous dérangez pas !** intervint Archie en marchant vers eux puis il prit la main de sa fiancée dans la sienne. **Veronica vous considère comme un père, ce serait un honneur que nos enfants vous connaissent.**

\- **Vous savez, j'ai toujours vu Mademoiselle Veronica comme la fille que je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir…** confia-t-il au jeune homme, l'émotion se faisant entendre dans sa voix.

Elle fut fugace et très discrète mais une larme perla dans l'œil de Smithers avant qu'il ne l'essuie. Il accepta leur invitation avec un grand sourire puis ouvrit la portière arrière de la berline noire afin que le jeune couple puisse s'installer sur la banquette. Il referma ensuite la porte avant de contourner le véhicule pour passer du côté conducteur puis démarra la voiture.

Durant le trajet, les deux jeunes amoureux ne cessaient de se lancer des regards tendres en se tenant la main. Le chemin vers leur ancien lycée n'était pas long mais y aller à pied aurait été compliqué compte tenu de la hauteur des talons que portait Veronica ce soir.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le grand bâtiment en briques rouges, l'esprit de Veronica fut assailli par tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait ici. Et ce fut pareil pour Archie qui se remémorait avec nostalgie l'insouciance et la tranquillité de ses années lycée. Une fois entré dans la vie active, les problèmes d'adultes vous tombent dessus : les factures à payer même quand les fins de mois sont compliquées, les longs séjours loin de sa famille pour aller constater un chantier qui prend énormément de retard, Archie ne savait pas s'il allait finir par s'en sortir. Veronica quant à elle se contenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son fiancé, elle savait qu'il avait des problèmes au boulot même s'il ne lui en parlait pas, mais plus que tout elle savait que là maintenant il était en train d'y penser et elle devait arriver à le distraire pour qu'ils puissent passer une agréable soirée. Il se ressaisit rapidement lorsque Smithers leur ouvrit la porte de l'extérieur. Archie sortit en premier puis tendit sa main à sa fiancée pour l'aider à descendre du véhicule. Il ne la lâcha pas tout du long lorsqu'ils montèrent les quelques marches d'escalier.

\- **Si tu n'avais pas mis de talons si hauts, on serait déjà arrivés ma chérie !** dit-il sur un ton moqueur alors que sa fiancée tirait sur sa main pour qu'il ralentisse légèrement.

Alors que Veronica rit jaune sur le coup, Archie se retourna et redescendit de quelques marches pour être à la hauteur de sa chérie. Il passa un bras dans son dos et un sous ses genoux. Veronica poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle se sentit soulevée dans les airs et rigola ensuite de la situation et de tous les regards autour d'eux.

\- **Puisqu'il faut tout faire soi-même…** rigola Archie en portant sa compagne. **Si je t'aide à monter les escaliers, on arrivera à l'heure !**

\- **Mais il faut que je m'entraîne !** rit Veronica, toujours dans les bras musclés d'Archie. **Il va bien falloir que je danse en rythme à notre mariage, je te signale que mes talons seront aussi haut…**

Ne voulant pas en entendre plus sur la tenue qu'elle allait porter le jour de leur mariage, Archie déposa, assez brusquement malgré lui, sa compagne sur le parvis de leur lycée avant de se boucher les oreilles en gesticulant.

\- **Non, non, non !** cria Archie. **Tu vas nous porter malheur à me décrire ta tenue !**

Veronica tira sur ses mains pour les enlever de ses oreilles en riant. Tout le monde autour les regardaient avec étonnement mais les deux jeunes gens n'en avaient que faire, ils riaient, ils étaient heureux et surtout, ça présageait une bonne soirée pour eux.

\- **Je ne te décris pas ma tenue !** répliqua Veronica toujours en riant. **Je dis juste que si tu n'étais pas si grand, je ne serais pas obligée de si haut talon à notre mariage.**

\- **Ah parce que ça va être de ma faute maintenant si madame est lente ?** s'esclaffa Archie en exagérant.

Il plia les genoux pour arriver à la hauteur de sa compagne et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis se releva en riant face à sa réaction faussement outrée. Pour seule réponse, il obtint un coup dans l'épaule et fit mine d'avoir mal avant que Veronica ne se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour venir l'embrasser à son tour. Elle attrapa ensuite la main de son fiancé afin de l'entraîner derrière elle dans les couloirs de l'établissement scolaire.

Alors qu'ils allaient ouvrir la porte menant sur l'auditorium, une voix familière les interpella dans leurs dos et les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent avec surprise.

\- **Betty ! Jughead !** s'écria Veronica avant de courir, enfin plutôt trottiner, vers sa meilleure amie.

Un peu à l'écart, Archie retrouva Jughead et ils échangèrent une accolade amicale. Du côté des filles, ce n'est qu'une fois l'embrassade terminée, au moment de reculer, que Veronica se rendit compte d'un changement concernant son amie. C'est vrai qu'ils ne se voyaient pas aussi souvent qu'ils l'auraient souhaité mais les deux jeunes femmes se parlaient très régulièrement au téléphone et Betty ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce changement.

\- **Betty ?! Depuis quand…** Veronica ne trouvait plus ses mots tant elle était choquée.

\- **Depuis quand je suis enceinte ?** devina Betty. **Ça fait quatre mois maintenant… J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de ne t'avoir rien dit…**

\- **Tu plaisantes ! Evidemment que je ne t'en veux pas…** la rassura Veronica.

\- **C'est juste qu'on a eu tellement de mal, avec les deux fausses couches en moins de deux ans…** l'intonation de la voix de Betty changea alors que ses yeux se mirent à briller. **Honnêtement, on pensait vraiment que les jumeaux ne pourraient pas avoir de frère ou de sœur…**

Veronica passa sa main sur le bras de sa meilleure amie dans un élan de réconfort. Elle se souvenait encore très bien du jour où elles avaient chacune découverte leur deuxième grossesse, elles étaient tellement excitées de vivre ça ensemble, en même temps. Mais lorsque Betty avait perdu son enfant après l'avoir porté quatre mois, elle avait été détruite et il arrivait encore que Veronica se sente coupable d'avoir eu la chance de mener sa grossesse jusqu'au bout et d'avoir aujourd'hui un petit garçon en pleine forme.

\- **Ils doivent être tellement contents les jumeaux !** se réjouit Veronica.

\- **Tu parles…** souffla la future maman. **Ils se disputent tout le temps : Emma veut une petite sœur et Arthur veut un petit frère… Il y aura forcément un déçu à la fin de l'histoire…**

A ce même moment, les garçons revinrent vers les deux jeunes femmes et Archie resta choqué en découvrant le ventre de son amie, déjà bien rebondit. Il resta planté à côté de Veronica ne sachant que dire et ne pouvant détourner son regard du ventre de Betty.

\- **J'ai bien essayé qu'elle mange moins mais elle ne veut pas m'écouter !** plaisanta Jughead pour décoincer son ami.

\- **Non mais je rêve ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là !** lui répondit sa femme en lui assénant un petit coup sur l'épaule.

Oui Jughead et Betty s'étaient mariés avant la naissance des jumeaux, i peu près sept ans maintenant. Contrairement à Veronica et Archie, Betty et Jughead avaient décidé de faire les choses dans l'ordre : le mariage et les enfants ensuite.

\- **Ouah !** s'exclama Archie soudainement. **Félicitations à vous deux !** réagit-il avant de prendre ses deux meilleurs amis dans ses bras.

\- **Eh ben, tu as mis du temps pour réagir Archiekins !** se moqua légèrement Veronica. **J'ai bien cru que j'allais aller danser toute seule…**

\- **Tu sais que ça n'arrivera pas…** lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. **Allez, venez on va danser !** s'exclama-t-il au reste du petit groupe.

Il attrapa ensuite la main de sa fiancée et ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans l'auditorium, décoré spécialement pour l'occasion dans les tons de jaune et de bleu, aux couleurs de Riverdale High. Il y avait des boules japonaises, des guirlandes de fanions, des ballons tout autour d'eux et une grande scène, décorée elle aussi, se dressait dans le fond de l'auditorium. La musique résonnait dans les hauts parleurs et quelques couples se déhanchaient déjà sur la piste de danse improvisée. Archie invita Veronica à danser et Jughead fit de même avec Betty, au moment même où le DJ lança un morceau propice au slow.

\- **Une musique tranquille pour se mettre dans l'ambiance !** remarqua Betty en souriant.

Tandis que les deux couples dansaient leur slow au milieu d'autres anciens élèves et de nouveaux également, Veronica ne cessait de regarder autour d'elle à la recherche d'autres têtes connues de leur promotion. Enfin c'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main, qui n'était pas celle de son petit-ami, se poser sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et se retourna en même temps, prête à affronter l'individu à l'origine de cet affront.

\- **Monsieur Honey ?! Vous êtes toujours principal ici ?** s'exclama la jeune femme, surprise.

\- **Eh oui… Comme quoi votre promotion ne m'a pas assez découragé apparemment !** lui répondit le principal en lâchant un petit rire forcé. **J'ai eu vent par mon prédécesseur à l'époque, Monsieur Weatherbee, que vous, et votre compagnon ici présent, aviez donné un spectacle à l'occasion déjà d'un Bal des Anciens Elèves…**

\- **Oui c'est exact !** confirma Veronica. **Celui donné pour nos parents notamment… Mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, ça remonte à plus de dix ans maintenant…**

\- **Se pourrait-il que vous vous souveniez parfaitement de la chanson ?** lui demanda alors l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année et elle se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de réponse.

Evidemment qu'elle se souvenait, chanter ensemble _Kids in America_ devant tous leurs amis avait marqué un tournant dans leur relation, elle était le symbole de leur officialisation. Mais ça, Monsieur Honey n'en avait sûrement que faire alors elle taira cette information, préférant se perdre dans ses pensées et se remémorer le bon nombre de fois qu'ils l'avaient chanté en treize ans, dans leur garage, avec leurs amis, … Bref, c'était devenu leur chanson.

\- **Et vous Monsieur Andrews, vous vous souvenez des accords ?** demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme et encore une fois, il reçut seulement un hochement de tête en guise de réponse. **Très bien ! Vous pourrez donc la chanter ce soir, devant tout le monde ?**

Les deux jeunes adultes marquèrent un temps d'arrêt devant la proposition de leur ancien principal. C'est sûr que c'était tentant de pouvoir revivre ce moment de joie et d'amour. Un sourire échangé entre les deux et l'affaire fut conclue.

\- **Okay, on accepte !** s'exclama Veronica, déjà surexcitée.

\- **Très bien, merci ! Tenez-vous prêts, je vous annoncerai d'ici quelques minutes…** les informa le principal avant de s'en aller.

Dans élan de joie et d'excitation, Veronica sauta dans les bras de son fiancé et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle n'en avait que faire des regards autour d'eux, elle était heureuse et c'était tout ce qui lui important à ce moment.

\- **Je te confirme, c'est exactement comme au lycée TT !** lança quelqu'un en arrivant près d'eux. **Allez à l'hôtel les xénomorphes ! **

Un fou-rire s'empara du petit groupe lorsque Veronica et Archie se séparèrent pour découvrir Cheryl et Toni. Cheryl était comme à son habitude toute de rouge vêtue avec une longue robe moulante tandis que Toni portait une robe mi-longue en dentelle noire. Les trois femmes se prirent dans les bras puis le groupe fut rejoint par Betty et Jughead.

\- **Cheryl ! Toni ! Vous êtes passées devant nous sans nous voir !** rouspéta Betty en souriant.

Leur réaction fut la même qu'Archie un peu plus tôt lorsqu'elles découvrirent le ventre rebondi de la jeune blonde mais elles se ressaisirent plus rapidement que le rouquin et adressèrent leurs félicitations au couple après les avoir salués. Archie et Veronica informèrent le reste du groupe de leur représentation imminente, juste à temps avant que Monsieur Honey ne monte sur l'estrade et ne prenne le micro pour les annoncer. Tout le monde se tut dans la salle et se tourna vers l'estrade où un projecteur venait d'éclairer le principal du lycée.

\- **Mesdames et Messieurs, tout d'abord bienvenue à tous à Riverdale High !** commença-t-il en s'éclaircissant la voix. **Merci d'avoir répondu présents à cette invitation ! Certains d'entre vous ont quitté ce lycée il y a déjà quelques années et d'autres étaient encore en cours aujourd'hui mais vous êtes réunis, ensemble, toutes générations confondues, ce soir. Pour cette occasion, et sans plus attendre, j'aimerais vous présenter deux anciens élèves qui, il y a treize ans, foulaient les planches de cette même estrade. Ils vont vous réinterprétez le titre qu'ils avaient chanté ensemble à l'époque, je vous demande d'applaudir très fort Monsieur Archie Andrews et Mademoiselle Veronica Lodge !**

Et il quitta la scène en applaudissant lui aussi le jeune couple qui ne tarda pas à se mettre en place sur l'estrade. Une pointe de nervosité s'empara de leurs deux corps mais lorsque la musique de fond commença à résonner dans les haut-parleurs disséminés partout dans l'auditorium, les deux jeunes gens se remémorèrent les moindres détails de leur première prestation sur cette chanson et offrirent le show à toute l'assemblée qui dansait ou applaudissait. En soi, le spectacle fut le même que treize ans auparavant, à l'unique différence que ce soir, Archie et Veronica pouvait joyeusement se montrer en couple et ainsi, lorsque la musique prit fin, Archie prit Veronica dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue, sous les applaudissements de leurs amis et de tous ceux présents. C'est sous la clameur du public qu'ils descendirent de la scène, laissant place au major de la promotion de cette année a qui le principal Honey avait demandé de faire un discours. Le jeune garçon, à peine adulte, arriva donc, tout intimidé, devant le micro tandis que nos deux amoureux retournèrent vers leurs amis où ils furent encore félicités pour leur prestation.

La soirée se poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit, les danses - toute différentes - s'enchaînèrent au rythme des musiques jouées par le DJ. Lorsque vers trois heures du matin, le principal Honey annonça la fermeture du Bal, le groupe d'amis ne voulaient pas arrêter leur fête ainsi, alors ils décidèrent de se rendre dans leur diner favori Chez Pop's, pratique car ouvert 24 heures sur 24 et surtout situé à seulement quelques pâtés de maison de leur ancien lycée.

\- **Ça fait plaisir de vous voir tous ensemble pour une fois ! **leur lança Pop Tate avec un immense sourire lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte du petit restaurant.

Le groupe avait ses habitudes ici, ils y venaient depuis l'adolescence et rien n'avait changé. Ils s'installèrent dans un des box près des fenêtres, ils n'eurent même pas besoin de commandé que Pop savait ce qu'ils voulaient et leur amena rapidement. Les parfums des milkshakes n'avaient pas évolué et les habitudes de nos six compères non plus.

\- **Chocolat pour Miss Lodge, Miss Topaz et Monsieur Andrews, vanille pour Miss Cooper…** commença-t-il en déposant les boissons devant les jeunes gens.

\- **C'est Jones maintenant Pop !** lui rappela Betty en souriant.

\- **Oh… C'est vrai, j'oublie tout le temps !** dit-il d'un air désolé. **Alors, ensuite j'ai fraise pour Monsieur Jones… Et enfin, un soda à la cerise pour Miss Blossom… Profitez bien les jeunes !**

Puis il repartit, laissant le groupe d'amis chercher à quoi il pourrait trinquer. C'est finalement Archie qui trouva le premier et il leva son verre au milieu de la table.

\- **Au Bal des Anciens Elèves !** s'écria-t-il gaiement.

\- **Et à une soirée sans enfants !** rajouta sa fiancée assise à côté en levant son verre à son tour, sous le regard médusé de ses amis. **Bah quoi, quand Archie travaille, le niveau de mes soirées n'est pas très haut…** se justifia-t-elle.

\- **Au Bal des Anciens Elèves et à une soirée sans enfants !** trinquèrent-ils tous ensemble, faisant claquer leur verre.

Cette nuit-là, attablés Chez Pop's comme lorsqu'ils étaient lycéens, les six jeunes adultes oublièrent leurs obligations d'adultes et de parents et profitèrent de ce moment pour se replonger dans leurs souvenirs. Ils en oublièrent leurs soucis et leurs peurs qui les attendraient de pieds fermes au réveil le lendemain. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien - sauf d'enfants et de travail, ils en avaient fait un pacte - mais surtout ils rigolèrent tous ensemble en sirotant leurs milkshakes.


End file.
